ISSUE 108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry
“'ISSUE #108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry'” is the eighth episode in season one of Raising Dion. Plot Overview Nicole puts everything on the line to rescue Dion from Suzanne and BIONA. Later, Charlotte uncovers a terrifying truth. Full Plot Nicole goes to BIONA and furiously demands to see Dion. Security fails to stop her before she reaches Suzanne Wu. Suzanne assures Nicole Dion is safe, and they took him to keep him out of the hands of the CDC. She admits they have been following Dion for a while now, and are aware of his powers. She also alerts Nicole to the mysterious microstorms that have been appearing worldwide since the Aurora Event, and suspects they are drawn to Dion. Suzanne has no intention to let Dion go since she wants to learn all about his abilities, but Nicole offers Suzanne all of Marks’ research data in return for Dion, and Suzanne’s cooperation in case another microstorm appears. Suzanne agrees, and Nicole is allowed to pick up Dion in L5 to bring him home. Back home, Nicole finds Kat waiting for her. When she brings Dion to bed, she notices a BIONA van parked outside, meaning BIONA is still spying on them. At BIONA, Suzanne informs Pat that Nicole gave them Mark’s data. Pat compares the data with Dion’s tests from the hospital, and theorizes Dion got sick because he overused his powers. The following day, Charlotte returns from her trip to the Mills farm and tells Nicole about her findings there. The news that Walter was killed by the storm recently frightens Nicole, and she becomes reluctant to let Dion go out of the house. Charlotte offers to secretly keep an eye on Dion. Then Pat shows up to bring Dion to school. He also tells her that Suzanne hopes Dion can help reverse the necrosis that is destroying Iceland. Dion is not thrilled that Charlotte is going to stay with him all day, or that he can’t tell Pat she’s there, but agrees if it means he can go to school again. At the Lewis Company, Kwame shows Willa, Rashad and Nicole the finished poster for their show. Since the poster was her design, Nicole finally dares to ask Kwame for health insurance, which he grants her. Later, during lunch, she finally takes Rashad up on his offer to dance with him. At school, Dion spots Mr. Campbell and tells Charlotte about the incident from “ISSUE #103: Watch Man”. To get back at Campbell, Charlotte trips him in the hallway, humiliating him in front of the students. In class, Esperanza asks Dion if he wants to do the presentation of their project, while she and Jonathan design the Storm Extinguisher. That evening, at home, Charlotte continues to dig through Mark’s data. She discovers that at least 7 people who were at the Aurora Event were killed by the Crooked Man. She advises Nicole to go into hiding, but Nicole doesn’t want to do that to Dion. She assures Charlotte they are her family now, and they will see this through together. When Pat comes to pick up Dion the following day, he notices there is a third plate on the table. He asks Dion who else is at their house, but Dion isn’t allowed to tell him. Later, at the Lewis Company, Kwame tells Nicole something went wrong with the posters and she needs to get them fixed. She tells Kwame they can’t dance, but he convinces her otherwise. Unbeknown to them, Pat is also at the studio and sees them dancing. At school, Dion presents Mr. Fry the speech for their project, but Jonathan hasn’t finished the Storm Extinguisher yet. They get till the next day to finish the project, but after school Jonathan rather goes skating with Chris and Steffi, which surprises Esperanza since the two are clearly not Jonathan’s true friends. When Jonathan is gone, Dion invites Esperanza into an empty class room, and uses his powers to levitate her out of her wheel chair. He thinks she will like it, but Esperanza is upset at what Dion did and leaves in disgust. When Nicole leaves her work, she finds Pat waiting for her. He accuses Nicole of using him as her errand boy, and that he suspects she is seeing someone else because of the extra plate on the table. The situation escalates and the two end up in an argument, that ends with Nicole deciding she and Pat need a break. Pat is unwilling to stay away from Dion, so Nicole calls Charlotte and tells her not to let Pat near Dion when she brings Dion home. On the way home, Dion tells Charlotte about Esperanza and wonders why she is mad at him. When they arrive at the apartment, Pat is waiting for them, so Charlotte sends Dion inside and confronts Pat. When he won’t leave, she uses her powers to zap him. In turn, Pat reveals he is the Crooked Man. He transforms into his storm from and fights with Charlotte. BIONA notices the storm and warns Nicole, while Dion is in his room trying to facetime Esperanza, thus failing to notice the storm outside. Nicole hurries back to her house, where she arrives just in time to see the Crooked Man kill Charlotte. Cast Main Cast *Alisha Wainwright as Nicole Warren *Ja'Siah Young as Dion Warren *Jazmyn Simon as Kat Neese *Sammi Haney as Esperanza Jimenez *Jason Ritter as Pat Rollins *Deirdre Lovejoy as Charlotte Tuck Recurring Cast *Ali Ahn as Suzanne Wu *Donald Paul as Anthony Fry *Victor Sho as Rashad *Gavin Munn as Jonathan King *TJ Wright as Chris *Skyler Elyse Philpot as Steffi *Matt Lewis as Mr. Campbell *J Harrison Ghee as Kwame *Moriah Brown as Willa Stokes Guest Cast *Dani Deetté as Security Guard #1 Trivia *The title of the episode is derived from a catchphrase often said by Bruce Banner before he becomes The Hulk: “you won’t like me when I’m angry”. *Dion is temporarily quarantined. *It is revealed Pat is the Crooked Man. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes